The Sailor Senshi
by Timrah De'Ange
Summary: How far can you push a team before they crack?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one : The Capture of the Sailor senshi.**_

It was a normal autumn day. Kid's were out enjoying the perfect weather, couple's strolled through the park arm in arm and a large grope of friend's set in the local arcade. " Hey Mako." said one blonde "Yeah ?" the burnet asked. " Hear come Haruka and Michiru!" said one girl to the rest. They all looked as the tall girl's swept in side the arcade. The two walked arm in arm, Michiru the shorter of the two looking up at her companion. They stopped by the table and Haruka said " Hello Odango." The blonde with the long pig tail's blushed at the use of the old nick name and smiled. " Hello Haruka." she said. The two set down with them and Michiru said " So Chibi-Usa… Hotaru spending the night with you again?" " Yes Momma. If it's all right with you and papa." said Hotaru. " Have fun kid's. you'll be watching them right Odango?" asked Haruka. " Of course. I'm not a child." said Usagi.

"But you cry like one." muttered the raven haired girl next to her. " Rei! How could you say-"

Just then, a loud scream was herd. All there hand's went to there henshin wand's and they all left the arcade. After going behind a building, they transformed into the Sailor senshi and ran into battle. " I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and guardian of the moon-"  
"You really all fool's! Beshion! CAPTURE!" suddenly every thing went dark as they all passed out. They all vanished with the Monster.

review and I'll give you part two.


	2. The cost’s of loyalty

**_Chapter Two: The cost's of loyalty _**

Michiru woke laying on a cold stone floor. Her head ached and she set up slowly. There by her lay Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna. She looked and saw another room divided by a wall of bar's containing the other girl's. She noticed they were all back in there normal clothes and there henshin wand's were missing. Then Haruka began to wake and She looked up at Michiru. " They didn't hurt you did they?" asked Haruka. "No… where are we?" asked Michiru. Then suddenly a huge man walked in. " Well, well, Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune have deiced to grace us with their presence." he said. " Who are you!" growled Haruka. " I am Nandon. You all have been captured out of heresy in the Chaos Kingdom. For serving under that fool Queen Serenity. You should under stand princess'. Seeing as you are from the outer rim-" " You dare insult Queen Serenity! Have you lost your mind! She brought peace to the universe!" said Michiru. " Only to those she'd let into her little game. Any one past Pluto meant nothing to her!" said Nandon. He opened the cell door and pointed at michiru.

"Your coming with me-" " I know more than she dose. Take me." said Haruka. " Oh no. King G. wants to see this lovely little lover of yours-" " She's naïve… still in training. She doesn't even remember the Moon Kingdom." said Haruka. Nandon's eye's narrowed and he said " fine then you come with me." She stood and Michiru said " Haruka…" "I'll be fine. Look after the other's." said Haruka. " I will.." said Michiru as Haruka was led away. As Nandon led her through the hall's he said

"She's very loyal." " You better shut up." said Haruka. Nandon turned and drove his fist into her stomach so hard that she fell to her knees. "You were smart to not let her come. 'Cause when we get done with you, you'll wish you were dead." He drug her to a large room and she saw a tall man standing there. " Princess Uranus… I was expecting Neptune…" " You'll never get her… Not as long as I'm living." said

Haruka. " How honorable. It will be fun to break your loyalty." said the man. " You'll never break me." said Haruka.

Michiru was currently trying to calm a very up set Hotaru. The thirteen year old was crying, clinging to her 'Mother' " where are we? Where's Chibi-Usa?" Then she saw her friend laying in the other cell in her mother's arm's. " Chibi-Usa!" cried Horatu trying to rush for ward through the bar's. As soon as her finger's touched the bar's they came to life. A strong electrical current shocked Hotaru, knocking her back to Michiru. "Chibi-Usa…" mumbled Hotaru before passing out. All the other's came over to there side of the cell and michiru said " Don't touch it. It will hurt if you do." They all nodded.

Meanwhile, Haruka was taking Nandon's punches and ignoring King G.'s question's. " What's the matter? Can't fight back with out becoming Sailor Uranus! You claim to be one of the Moon Kingdom's strongest warriors and yet you wont even fight back." said Nandon. He was becoming annoyed with the way she wouldn't fight him or show any sign's of pain. She looked up at him, anger written all over her face. " I know if I attack you, that will give you reason to go after my friend's… do what ever you want to me… but leave them alone." "Well give the girl what she wants just don't kill her. And I have one request… Make her scream loud enough for her friend's to hear." said king G. "will do." said Nandon. " You'll never make me scream.." said Haruka.

" We have to find some way to get out of hear." said Michiru. " Michiru, how is hotaru?" asked Ami. The little girl was still out cold. " she wont wake up…" said Michiru. " Give her time…" said Ami. " They took our henshin wand's away, our communicators, every thing…. How are we going to get out of hear?" asked Minako. "For one thing," said Setsuna. " the inners and outers have to come to a truce. We all have to work together." "Ok. Mina," said Usagi. "When that Nandon guy comes back, start flirting with him. Get him to come into our cell, then, Rei and Makoto grab him. Get him to tell us where they took Haruka and our stuff then, get out of hear-" Just then a loud scream tore through the building.

Haruka set on her knee's. There was now a large burn on her back. The Crest of the Chaos Kingdom. She had screamed as Nandon had pressed the white hot iron to her back. " Poor chibi-senshi." said Nandon. She didn't look at him. Then he hit her over the head with a thick board. She fell limply to the floor and Nandon grabbed the back of her shirt.

Michiru was setting by Hotaru when they herd Nandon approaching. " Ok Venus, work your magic." said Usagi. The girl stood and then they all saw who he was dragging. Michiru gasped in horror when she saw him dragging Haruka. He opened the cell door and threw Haruka in. Michiru ran at him but he knocked her back. " Stay hear and be good." he said then left.


	3. power of love

_**Chapter three: The Power of love.**_

Michiru saw the burn on her lover's back and Ami gasped in horror.

"Those wound's are bad…" Michiru found a sheet folded up in the corner of the room and Made bandages with it. Haruka opened her eye's a bit at the sound of Michiru's voice. " M-michiru…" she whispered. "Haruka!" said Michiru. " D-don… Don't gi-give in…" the other girl moaned in pain. " 'ruka, save your strength!" said Michiru. "D-don't l-let t-them s-see your w-weaknesses… P-promise m-me… I-I l-love y-you.." then she was out again. Michiru set there and suddnley tear's begen to fall down her face. " Haruka..." she said. She looked up angerly and yelled " NEPTUNE STAR POWER!" Then there was a flash of light. There infront of all of them was there henshin wand's. " Ok, now, Michiru, get Haruka out of hear, we'll handle these idiot's." said Usagi. "No." said Michiru. " You take Haruka and get her to a safe place. This is personal." She changed to Sailor Neptune and knocked down the cell wall. She took off down the hall...

>> so what do you think's gonna happen next? review and find out 


	4. Setsuna's tale

_**Chapter Four: Setsuna's Tale.**_

Sailor Moon and her team, with the help of Pluto, got Haruka and Hotaru out of the building. They un-transformed and took her to the hospital. Ami's mom was on her shift when she saw Haruka. " What happened to her!" asked the women. " Car wreck." said Ami. She felt horrible lying to her mother. They rushed Haruka in to surgery and the other's looked at Usagi. "Why didn't Neptune come with us!" asked Rei. Usagi smiled bitterly and said " Revenge… They nearly killed Haruka…" " We should go help her-" " No!" said Setsuna fiercely. They all looked at her and Makoto asked " What do you mean Setsuna?" "She has to do this on her own…" said Setsuna. The older women's eye's clouded over. " Usagi, remember when Fiorie nearly killed Darien and took him away? Do you remember how that felt? " The girl nodded and asked " But what dose that have to do with Uranus and Neptune?"

"Back in the Moon kingdom, when I was much younger, I knew them both very well. When you were just a baby, Your mother blessed Uranus and Neptune for marriage. There love was- still is very deep and strong. Reminds me of a cretin princess who fell in love with the prince of earth. The Queen's of Uranus and Neptune were very deeply in love and had no problem showing it." said Setsuna. "Queen's? I thought all the senshi were princesses." said Rei. "No. There parent's had died prior to there senshi training. Leavening to young princesses to rule there kingdom's and be loyal to Queen Serenity. Even she knew, they were more loyal to there heart's than any ruler and very faithful to each other." said Setsuna.

Then Ami's mom came out and said " Haruka is out of surgery but still under drugged rest. That burn on her back is bad… How did this really happen?" "Car wreck Mrs. Mizuno." said Makoto.

"We found her and Hotaru laying on the side of the road." " Speaking of Hotatu, Where is Michiru? The girl is crying for her." said Mrs. Mizuno. "She'll be hear later." said Setsuna.

review for chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: **_

Michiru ran through the building looking for Nandon. They would pay for what they had done, she'd make sure of it. Then suddenly, some one grabbed her. "You should have ran away with your friend's." said a voice. Nandon stood behind her. "I'll kill you for what you did to her!" said Michiru. "Oh really? I'll break your pretty little neck." said Nandon. Then she kicked him in the crotch. She spun away and said,

"Fight me fairly and let's see who win's." Then a blast of light hit her in the back. " I win." There stood King G. Michiru fell to the ground and Nandon kicked her in the side. She tried to get up but Nandon put his foot down on her back.

They took her to the same room that they had kept Haruka in and forced her to un-transform. " So do you know more than she did?" asked King G. " I'll never tell you anything. ." said Michiru. "Oh really? Nandon, make her talk." The man was holding a whip. " With pleasure." he said. He whipped Michiru until her back was a bloody mess. From where she was hanging, her aqua colored hair covered her face and blocked the fact that there were tear's in her eye's from pain. Her knees had given out and she sagged. " Is the poor little Senshi in pain?" he said laughing sadistically. Then Michiru forced herself to stand back up, despite the pain. He beat her more, but she refused to answer his question's. At one point she mumbled " Haruka.."

In the hospital, Haruka woke slowly. "M-Michiru…" she said trying to set up. There were bandages around her head, torso, her arm's and leg's. An I.V. in her right wrist and she was in hospital pajamas. Her clothing was laying on a chair by the door and she got up, pulling the I.V. out of her arm. She walked slowly over to the chair and pulled out her

henshin. "Michiru… I-I'm on my way…" said haruka. She transformed and went back to the building. She herd Michiru scream and went slowly to the room. After opening the door, she saw Nandon standing over the limp form of Michiru. "You!" growled Nandon. " Get away from her!" yelled Haruka. Nandon kicked Michiru in the back and she moaned in pain. Haruka rushed at him and punched him. He grabbed her fist in his and twisted. They both herd the popping sound as her arm broke. He shoved her back onto the floor and she stood slowly. She charged at him and tried to kick him. He broke her leg and then kicked her in the stomach. He broke her other arm and leg and said " Is this what you wanted! To be broken up like a doll!" She tried to get up but couldn't. Then a voice said " Get away from them…"


	6. The past is back to haunt you

_**Chapter Six: The past is back to haunt you.**_

Nandon looked and saw no one there. Haruka, even in pain knew who it was. Then suddenly, the Garnet Rod came out of no where and hit nandon in the stomach. The man clutched his stomach and yelled "Come out and fight like a man!" Then the word's "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" filled the room. The ball of purple light hit Nandon and there he saw Sailor Pluto standing across the room from him. " who are you! King G. Never said nothing about you!" "I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gate's of time and Queen of the planet Pluto. I will punish you for this act of heresy against the Moon Kingdom and In the name of Queen Serenity, you shall be punished!" said Pluto.

"So…we finally meet the Queen and senshi of Pluto… Welcome." there behind Nandon stood king G. "Who are you?" asked Setsuna. "I am known as King G. by my follower's but you, my dear Setsuna, may remember me quite personally." Memories flooded Setsuna's mind like an over full dam breaking after year's. She remembered a man named Gerald at one point trying to join the moon kingdom may year's before either Uranus or Neptune had been born. "G-Gerald…" said Setsuna looking at him. "Right… you all way's were a smart girl. Your fool of a queen wouldn't let me join… The fool Hectan, should have never crossed me." " Y-You killed King Hectan?" asked Setsuna. "Yes. Right after that brat of theirs was born… He as much of a fool as his lover was." said King G. Then he smiled wickedly. " Now, I've got all three of the outer senshi. Let's have a bit of fun…" Suddenly she couldn't move. They took the three of them to a room and locked the door. " Night- Night, chibi-senshi." said Nandon. The room filled with white gas and Pluto passed out.

To be continued….

AN: Wow, do you all think I should do a sequel? Review and tell me yes or no.


End file.
